<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>levi and his cold sunshine boy by nielzikyungwoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217169">levi and his cold sunshine boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nielzikyungwoon/pseuds/nielzikyungwoon'>nielzikyungwoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Levi is Whipped (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, attack on titian junior high! verse, freshman! armin, high school! verse, levi is just whipped and lovestruck af for armin, literally no angst in this one, no titans tho, senior! levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nielzikyungwoon/pseuds/nielzikyungwoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>why need a futon wrapped around armin,</p><p>when he can have a levi keep him warm?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Levi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>levi and his cold sunshine boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>no angst for today bc rivarmin needs more fluffy fics</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>the first time levi sees armin, </p><p>it's when he steals away the huge ass futon he has wrapped around himself.</p><p>he snatches the futon without any explanation - without even properly <i>looking</i> at the kid - and runs back to the school even if he hears cries from within the kid's house.</p><p>tch, he doesn't understand how the kid can stay bundled up in this when it's already spring and he's sweating a shit load just in his uniform. plus, when he came into the room - abruptly and not at all welcome - there was a fuck ton of heaters turned on.</p><p>
  <i>shit, how cold can that kid get?</i>
</p><p>so here he is, walking around school, futon-with-a-tear in hand, when suddenly his senses (neat-freak senses, hanji would tell him) tingle. and he comes upon their club room with a brat throwing a plastic bottle in a bin of combustibles.</p><p>
  <i>primitive brats who don't even know the differences in segregating trash.</i>
</p><p>he bursts into the room, knocking the uncultured brunette into the bin and giving him a short but passionate lecture on recyclables and combustibles when-</p><p>"ah! that's my futon!"</p><p>levi turns to look at the kid and, <i>oh.</i></p><p>
  <i>he's cute.</i>
</p><p>wearing a blue cat onesie that matches his alluring ocean eyes, blonde hair that makes him look like he has a halo of an angel on, honey voice that levi just wants to listen to on repeat, and a quick run-through tells him the kid is just as tall as him.</p><p>
  <i>and is that a school blazer on his head?</i>
</p><p>he's pretty sure that even if he's never met an angel, a real one would look exactly like the enchanting being in front of him.</p><p>the older just wants to put him in his pocket to keep for forever.</p><p>this kid is the epitome of precious.</p><p>he stares at the angel - thankful for his resting bitch face - and only snaps out of the spell when,</p><p>"please give it bac-"</p><p>the kid explodes in a fit of sneezes.</p><p>
  <i>challenge to not be whipped for the kid who he doesn't even know the name of yet?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>whipped fucking culture: 1, levi: 0.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>how can someone sneezing even be this adorable. never mind the fact that he should be disgusted, germophobic person that he is, with the flurry of achoo's attacking the kid - and he isn't even an ounce bothered right now.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>well, if you're whipped,</i>
</p><p>
  <i>you're whipped.</i>
</p><p>"why did you tak-"</p><p>he's reminded of the futon in hand once the kid starts blushing from all the sneezing that's happening to him, and he tries to keep up the tough exterior he's known for because <i>no,</i> he cannot show that humanity's strongest has a tsundere side to him.</p><p>he absolutely refuses to be seen soft for a brat.</p><p>so,</p><p>"tch, that's simple. you don't need a reason to repair a damaged futon."</p><p>he throws the futon to the younger, and sees it land perfectly on top of his halo- <i>NO,</i> blonde hair.</p><p>and he's actually proud for managing to keep his stoic, cold front when suddenly, the kid smiles widely when he manages to wrap himself with the futon.</p><p><i>fuck,</i> levi thinks,</p><p><i>he's fucking</i> glowing, <i>how is that even possible.</i></p><p>the tally in his head automatically starts going up,</p><p>
  <i>whipped culture: 2, levi: 0.<i></i></i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>the counter will keep adding points to the opposing team, and he <i>knows</i> it's an inevitable loss for him, really, this early on in the fight. but he refuses to lose without even knowing the <i>name</i> of the younger.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>so later on, when the freshmen are leaving the room, he halts the blonde in his steps before he gets too far away from the door.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"oi, kid!"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>he turns around, futon and blue eyes curious and looking like an angel, ocean orbs directed at levi.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
      <i>he wants to melt.</i>
</p><p>
        he ends up staring for a few moments too long. the other tries on a soft smile to ease <i><strike>his own</strike></i> tension.
</p><p>
          <i>cute. cute cute cute cute.</i>
</p><p>
          <i>cute.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"you didn't answer me earlier..."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"...armin,"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"-armin."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>a precious name for a precious being, really.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>blue eyes blink at him slowly, prompting him to continue.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"why did you get a cold when your futon was gone."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>armin turns red at that, and the soft smile turns sheepish when he starts to explain.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"ah. i don't really know why. i just get cold really easily."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"...is that why you're a cat?"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>levi doesn't know how it's possible, but the younger still manages to blush deeper.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"...cute,"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>he mutters under his breath, but he's sure armin hears it when the widening of his eyes gives his shock away.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>the blonde's features slowly soften, shy smile returning.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"thank you..."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"...levi,"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"-levi. san."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>and he's seriously contemplating if he would offer to walk the younger home when the brunette brat from earlier calls out to his friend, and he watches as armin runs off, blue cat tail swishing from side to side as if it's real.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>when he's walking home, he can't help it when his mind is filled with images of armin.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>he can't help it as well when a small smile creeps onto his face, thinking if one day, he'll have the chance to be the one to keep the younger warm.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>&lt;------------------------------&gt;</p>
</div>he remembers the way to armin's house.<p>so the next day, he heads out early in the morning to buy the younger some warm meat buns and makes his way to the balcony where he first saw the blonde.</p><p>he knocks this time around to alert the other of his presence.</p><p>and when armin slides the curtains to the side to see who it is, hand still rubbing sleepy blue eyes that suddenly widen after seeing the senior,</p><p>he tightens his hold on the plastic bag in hand to stop himself from wanting to squish the other's cheeks between his palms.</p><p>armin opens the door widely to talk, but seeing that the other is in his pajamas and isn't wrapped up in his futon, levi holds the other end of it - mindful to not let any cold air bother the younger and only keeps the opening to a minimum for him to be heard.</p><p>the blonde seems to get the message, and a small smile makes its way onto his red lips.</p><p>the older's heart is beating fast, but he's been practicing since last night for this one line,</p><p>"let's walk together to school today."</p><p><i>holy shit,</i> okay, that sounded fine.</p><p>armin stares at him, ocean orbs slowly blinking before it seems to register to him what levi said. the glowing smile from the previous day is suddenly back and <i>directed at him</i> this time around, and then he's suddenly <i>breathless.</i></p><p>
  <i>whipped culture: 3, levi: 0.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>fuck, is he ever-grateful for his emotionless face.</i>
</p><p>"wait, please! um, 5 minutes tops?"</p><p>his eyes are crinkled from smiling too much, and he has cute dimples that levi wants to poke his finger into, and his blonde hair is still a bedhead mess, and-</p><p>and levi usually hates waiting. but the whipped side of him is manifesting and he suddenly realizes he'll wait for forever if this little one needed him to.</p><p>he gives a nod before he closes the small gap in the door for armin, jumps down to the front of the house and stares distractedly forward.</p><p>
  <i>god, how can this kid affect him so much in only a day.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>fuck his life. fuck his whipped self.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>well if he's gonna let the whipped culture win, might as well lose in glory, right?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>who the hell cares about his stoic, emotionless fuck image?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>he's gonna be the best whipped shithead for armin.</i>
</p><p>"sorry for making you wait!"</p><p>he turns to see armin closing the door, seemingly breathless from rushing, before stopping right in front of him - bright grin still in place, eyes still scrunched up, but blonde halo more tamed now, and bundled up in his signature huge ass orange futon - looking like sunshine incarnate.</p><p>"good morning, levi-san!"</p><p>levi, awkward and anti-social person that he is, just thrusts the plastic bag into armin's hands as a greeting.</p><p>"oh! are these for me?"</p><p>he's pointing at his face with a finger - pretty, dainty fingers, levi observes (and what the hell, is there an inch in this kid that isn't perfect) - and the older has to hold back the urge to take the other's fingers in his, slot them together to see if they fit perfectly together.</p><p>it's still too early for that, though.</p><p>he nods in reply.</p><p>"thank you, levi-san!"</p><p>he's graced with another one of those precious smiles and he's suddenly sure that his day is going to be perfect.</p><p>but-</p><p>"levi."</p><p>big blue eyes gleam at him, head tilting to the side.</p><p>
  <i>shit, can he get any cuter?</i>
</p><p>"just levi is okay."</p><p>he starts walking before the younger can even answer.</p><p>they walk in silence, armin quietly eating the warm meat buns. a slight smile makes its way onto his face, just seeing the blonde like this. armin must notice his gaze though, because suddenly,</p><p>"levi, do you want one? they're really warm and soft!"</p><p>they stop in their steps, armin holding out a meat bun towards him. he looks from the soft, white treat and up to another one that catches his attention more.</p><p>he missed his chance to hold the blonde's hand because he figured that it was too early on for him to do that, but surely this is alright, right?</p><p>he nods, "just a pinch."</p><p>his heart's beating wildly onto his ribcage, but fuck it, he's gonna take it.</p><p>he lifts his hand close to the offered meat bun, before he <i><strike>smoothly</strike></i> trails it higher to the younger's white, softer-looking cheek and gently pinches it.</p><p>armin has ocean orbs wide in surprise, frozenly staring at the senior and holding his breath.</p><p>he stops pinching and instead cups armin's cheek, thumb slowly stroking it.</p><p>he feels the other's face become warm warm <i>warm</i> under his hand, and the smile on his face grows the smallest bit as a chuckle escapes him.</p><p>he wants to kiss the soft skin he's caressing, but settles for the promise of <i>one day</i> for now.</p><p>"you're right. they really are the softest and warmest."</p><p>
  <i>whipped culture: 3, levi: 1.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>heh.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>in your face, fucker.</i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>&lt;------------------------------&gt;</p>
</div>levi's efforts only grew from that point, the senior determined to be the source of warmth for armin - have him be <i>his</i> - sooner rather than later.<p>he tries his best to walk with armin to school every morning, soft pinches on the bread cheeks of the younger now a usual thing. whenever he does it now, the blonde smiles a grin so big that screams comfort and <i>sunshine.</i> small hands make their way to grasp onto his wrist, and he nuzzles his cheek onto the older's hand.</p><p>the warmth he feels from armin's cheeks are always still there, too.</p><p>break times at school, his classes may be shit and fucking stressful, but he never fails to <i><strike>discretely</strike></i> rush to the freshmen's classroom, wait outside the door for armin to greet him with a nose boop that always leads to a blush on his cheeks.</p><p>he hates the bratty kids, hates hearing the imaginary <i>ding</i> of the counter in his head for being absolutely positively <i>whipped</i> for armin. but hey, at least he's scoring some points of his own whenever he feels the younger become a bit warmer because of him.</p><p>
  <i>he'll wholely embrace being a softie for armin and armin only.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>god, he's so in love right now.</i>
</p><p>the <i><strike>sudden</strike></i> realization halts him in his steps on their walk back home after school today.</p><p>and with his grand thought, he decides he wants to take <i>that</i> step today too.</p><p>armin, clutching onto one of his hands with both of his pretty ones (that levi discovered, indeed, do fit perfectly with his), stops in his tracks as well.</p><p>"levi? what's wrong?"</p><p>ever-blue and curious eyes look into his icy gray ones, and his heart's stopped beating for the nth time, felt a point add to the opposing team in his head.</p><p>he's used to it but not, and he never wants to stop feeling it when he's with armin.</p><p>he's nervous as hell again but, what's new.</p><p>he can't wait any longer.</p><p>"armin."</p><p>"hmm?"</p><p>"minnie."</p><p>giggles pour out of armin's mouth, always so soft for levi whenever he calls him by a nickname the older came up with out of the blue the same day locking their fingers onto each other started to become a regular thing as well.</p><p>they're in the middle of the neighborhood street, but the sunset colors make armin look ethereal and he thinks that this is the perfect moment.</p><p>gently tugging the other closer to him until he can wrap his arms around armin's lithe waist, he brings him closer closer <i>closer.</i> armin places his forearms on his shoulders, hands clasping together at his back. they're so close he can count the dark eyelashes that frame armin's eyes if he wants to, so close his senses are wrapped by the honey scent of the younger.</p><p>"you're warmer these days, aren't you?"</p><p>"mm, 'cuz of you i think. you make me feel really warm and tingly inside."</p><p>"don't think you'll be needing your futon these days, then."</p><p>"why's that?"</p><p>close, <i>warm,</i> that their noses and foreheads are touching. </p><p>"if you want me to, i'll be the one to keep you warm."</p><p>armin starts an eskimo kiss.</p><p>"is this your way of asking me to be your boyfriend?"</p><p>he boops their noses together.</p><p>"depends. is it working?"</p><p>he feels the flutter of armin's lashes on his cheek, feels the warmth underneath his skin seep onto his.</p><p>"mm. definitely, definitely working."</p><p>a chaste kiss is placed on the blonde's lips, and levi doesn't ever want to let go of him, but the sun is nearly down the horizon, and he has to get armin home.</p><p>armin's never felt so warm, senses tingling from the short kiss.</p><p>he doesn't even notice that his futon's long fallen from his shoulders, is only reminded of it when levi picks it up from the ground and bundles it up in his arm while the other is hugged onto by the younger.</p><p>they're at the front of armin's house now; and even if he doesn't want today to end, doesn't want to separate from armin for the slightest and shortest bit until tomorrow, the promise of <i>one day</i> has become <i>forever</i> now, and he loves it.</p><p>he dusts off the futon before he secures it on armin again, brings them closer once again until the space between them is practically non-existent with the way they're wrapped up in each other.</p><p>levi locks his lips onto armin's sweet, red ones before he showers his face in tiny, soft kisses that brings a giggle out of the blonde once again.</p><p>he ends it with a final kiss on his forehead, frames his face with his hands and strokes his thumbs across still-warm cheeks.</p><p>the sun's set now, though, and he has to make his way home too.</p><p>he bids the other good bye and good night as he lifts the futon into a hood over armin's halo, flashes him a soft, slight smile then makes his way further down the street.</p><p>once armin closes the door inside his house, he settles his back against it, takes a moment to close his eyes and take in all of the giddiness from a short while ago.</p><p>the futon's fallen from his shoulders again, on the floor since the door's been shut, but he doesn't even feel a slight ounce of coldness seep onto him.</p><p>he's never felt so warm warm <i>warm.</i></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>&lt;------------------------------&gt;</p>
</div>levi's made him a mesh hood, told him it's to keep him warm at school when he can't, but he doesn't even bother to bring it or his futon these days - doesn't even need to wear them at home, even when the heaters in his room have long been moved to a spare room because of their unuse.<p>eren and mikasa are shocked to see him so exposed even when summer's nearing, but he reasons he's warm enough now.</p><p>and it's true.</p><p>he's warm whenever he's seen clutched onto levi's arm at school, warmer when levi has his arms securely wrapped around him (in a normal hug, back hug, or side hug - he's equally as warm for all three) even in public spaces, and warmest when levi places a variety of kisses on him.</p><p>an eskimo kiss, a forehead kiss, a cheek kiss, a chaste to a not-so-innocent kiss on his plush lips, to sometimes a surprise mischievous kiss on his jawline or neck;</p><p>he's warmest throughout them all.</p><p>eren was initially shocked at seeing them together at the start, but after seeing them so attached at the hip everyday, he's learned to simmer down and just direct a smile to seeing armin so happy.</p><p>even hanji, ever the bully that she is to levi, just grins at them when she sees levi so cold to everyone else but suddenly turns soft when it comes to armin.</p><p>hanji's not hanji if she doesn't stop teasing the short ravenette, though.</p><p>levi finds himself being forcibly dragged by four-eyes to the front of the field, resident scowl when armin's not around present on his face.</p><p>it's been one end of the building to the other like this, and he's had enough (skinship, irritation, being manhandled like this, he doesn't know. if it's not his angel, he won't tolerate it).</p><p>"oi! fuck it, four-eyes. what the hell is wrong with you?"</p><p>the taller continues dragging him, not stopping for an explanation.</p><p>"but levi~! they said that the freshmen's cheeseburgers for this year's festival are <i>amazing,</i> though! we have to go try them! oohh, plus plus plus! they said that the salesperson is <i>suuperrr cutee</i> too!"</p><p>levi can tell that she knows more to it though, stupid smirk on her face.</p><p>"tch. what fuck do i give if it's not ar-"</p><p>he stumbles to a stop when he sees what hanji was just talking about. or rather <i>who.<i></i></i></p><p>
      <i>fuck. is that-</i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>"oh! levi!"</i>
  </i>
</p><p>the outfit perfectly hugs the blonde's frame. fish nets displaying long legs, yellow dress and sleeveless black overcoat cinching in a small waist, huge black bunny eared-headband making him look adorable and sinful at the same time.</p><p>
needless to say, levi's brain malfunctions.
</p><p>
 "levi?"
</p><p>
he knows what he does to levi when he tilts his head innocently like that, heart melting onto a puddle.
</p><p>
safe to say as well that it's not only the older who can warm his lover in this relationship.
</p><p>
he only snaps back to himself when he feels armin gently cup his cheeks, soft smile directed at him.
</p><p>
"you okay?"
</p><p>
he blinks, "y-yeah. i just..."
</p><p>
he can't help it when his eyes wander back to the blonde's outfit; armin takes note of it.
</p><p>
"do you like it?"
</p><p>
he might as well self-combust now.
</p><p>
 "<i>fuck.</i> yeah. yeah, it- <i>you</i> look perfect. cute and sexy at the same time, minnie, fucking hell. you don't know what the hell you do to me."
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>that pulls a giggle out of the blonde's lips, and the younger just now notices how levi has his hands on his waist to hold him close.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
"oh, armin! <i>you</i> were that cute salesperson everyone was talking about? <i>wow,</i> what a <i>coincidence,</i> right levi?"
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>levi's almost forgotten about shitty glasses' existence, but that downright made him remember. with the realization that she knew said salesperson's identity right from the start and decided to fucking tease him about it.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>he resists the urge to roll his eyes.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>hanji's flittering around armin, teasing them about the blonde's wardrobe.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
"well, don't you look gorgeous in that outfit armin! don't you agree, levi? but oh no, possessive little boyfriend you are, armin looks too amazing looking like that, don't you think? long line and all, <i>everyone's</i> looking at him!"
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>forget the resistance. he outright rolls his eyes at hanji.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"fuck them. let them look. let them see how perfect my boyfriend is, see how this beautiful being,"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>he fully wraps his arms around the younger's lithe waist, bringing them infinitesimally closer until their noses are touching, </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>and he knows that the eyes of everyone out on the field are on them,</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
"is <i>mine.</i>"
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>PDA be damned, he kisses armin right in front of all the people. he can feel the warmth from the younger's cheeks, can hear hanji squeal loudly, can feel eyes on them from all around, but he doesn't care.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>he can stay like this as long as he wants to, but it's armin who moves away first when a certain brunette brat calls out to them.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"armin! the line's getting too long! tell your boyfriend to at least order if he wants to stay there!"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>said blonde breaks away with a giggle.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"armin, i'll buy one!"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"okay, hanji-san!"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>he tries to move away but levi's hold on his waist doesn't budge or even loosen one bit.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"levi! i have to go~!"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>he furrows his eyebrows.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"no, it's fine. hey, eren!"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>he calls out to the freshmen, eyes still locked onto questioning blue orbs.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"i'll rate your class' customer service with a zero if you try to take away my order from me."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"e-eh?!"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>armin looks at him with one eyebrow raised, head tilted to the side again.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"you haven't ordered yet, though?"</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>he smirks.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>"what are you talking about? i've got my special order right in front of me now. and don't worry, five minutes at most is enough for me."</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>he slaps down his payment worth five cheeseburgers on the booth counter before he drags a flushed armin by the forearm to the back of the booth.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>if he spends the five minutes at the back of the stand with the blonde on his lap as he admires the outfit on him with their wide variety of kisses, no one has to know.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>all that matters is the warmth on armin's cheeks as he giggles with every soft kiss, along with three words that are bubbling to be heard on the tip of his tongue that will undoubtedly warm his sunshine's heart as they do his.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>&lt;------------------------------&gt;</p>
</div>november finds the two in armin's room, freshly fallen pristine, white snow piled up on the streets and on armin's balcony.<p>it's come back to winter, but it's the first time that the blonde's room isn't raging with heaters turned on to keep him warm - his futon now used only during the night as a blanket. his source of warmth has become a regular at his house, his grandfather used to seeing the senior over and keeping armin happy. and speaking of, the older decided to spend the night over at his, so they find themselves working on homework and studying for quizzes.</p><p>well, <i>armin</i> finds himself doing so, he questions that levi is able to do so while staring at him across his bed.</p><p>the younger lifts his eyes off his book, meets the elder's gaze with a small smile on his face.</p><p>he blinks.</p><p>levi blinks.</p><p>he blinks, again.</p><p>levi blinks, again.</p><p>he tilts his head, a teasing "can i help you," falling from his lips.</p><p>levi blinks, again, before suddenly moving forward, sweeping the scattered books off of his bed and plucking the book he's reading from his hands.</p><p>noses nearly touching, levi - on his hands and knees - moves closer until he's on his back on the bed, levi's arms caging him in.</p><p>he feels his cheeks flush from the closeness that's almost- <i>oh.</i></p><p>totally non-existent now as the raven places a chaste kiss on his lips before lowering himself and putting his whole weight on the younger. even if he's started growing taller these past few months, he remains his lithe shape while levi remains his <i><strike>height and</strike></i> muscular build (that armin loves, really).</p><p>"mmh! levi~! you're heavy!"</p><p>said male chuckles as he places another peck on the younger's lips before wrapping his arms around the blonde to reverse their positions.</p><p>fuck the four inches in height armin's got over him.</p><p>if he wants to coddle his minnie, he'll coddle the hell out of him.</p><p>armin places his chin on the elder's chest to look up at him, all too used to how he's wrapped up in levi and how the older is absent-mindedly running his fingers across the blonde's undercut.</p><p>he's used to things like this happening everyday, used to feeling warm warm <i>warm</i> as always with levi.</p><p>he's used to moments like this too, when there is just silence between them as he feels the other's heartbeat pulse underneath his chin.</p><p>he loves how easy it is to be with levi, in silence or with the older's voice soothing his ears, in school or at the privacy of either of their rooms (kuchel has also become fond of him, greeting him with a smile and a pinch on his cheeks whenever levi brings him over), in their morning walks or sunset moments, and just-</p><p>
  <i>everything.</i>
</p><p>he loves every moment with levi, loves every thing about him. from his icy gray eyes that only he could always see through, to the soft raven hair he loves running his fingers over, to his soothing voice that <i>he</i> could listen to for as long as forever too. his strong build that never fails to make armin feel safe and warm, his sense of humor that always makes him laugh, his soft nature that only the blonde ever really experiences.</p><p>he loves them all, and he wants to keep loving him.</p><p>his heart's beating faster now (and he doesn't doubt that levi cannot <i>not</i> feel it with how he's lying down on top of the shorter), and the realization of the three words is so <i>natural</i> for him - it was as if it was always there, just waiting for the day they'll be realized and said aloud.</p><p>his smile becomes bigger,</p><p>and he doesn't want to hold back.</p><p>the words are on the tip of his tongue, he intakes a short breath to say them when-</p><p>"i love you."</p><p>the words are whispered so softly, he questions if they were ever said out loud.</p><p>
  <i>that wasn't his voice, though? was levi the one who said it?</i>
</p><p>the smile's gone from his lips, shock evident on his face with how widely open his ocean eyes are.</p><p>
  <i>was that just his imagination? he's pretty sure he heard it though-</i>
</p><p>"oi, what's with the face? you're making me nervous."</p><p>he feels an erratic heartbeat underneath his chin, levi's eyebrows scrunched together in worry.</p><p>he blinks once before the words <i><strike>and reality</strike></i> sink in, and he can't help the giggles that escape from his lips.</p><p>"o-oi! armin! how can you even laugh when i'm near to shitting myself here?!"</p><p>the angelic giggles are too pure for levi, and he can't understand if he'll die from the suspense or if he'll calm down.</p><p>"m-min, hey, i-i'm dying here-"</p><p>soft, sweet lips land on his and effectively cut him off.</p><p>"no~. you can't die on me when i love you too!"</p><p>"well, then you should have-"</p><p>he cuts himself off, just realizing what the younger said.</p><p>"y-you what?"</p><p>giggles, still, with his favorite sunshine smile directed at him.</p><p>"i love you!"</p><p>he swallows,</p><p>and freezes.</p><p>"levi? i said i love you~"</p><p>he just blinks at armin.</p><p>"levi, i love you~"</p><p>the older feels a blush on his cheeks.</p><p>the younger notices the unusual sight, and his eyes widen again.</p><p>"levi? did i break you?"</p><p>he feels levi's arms tighten around him.</p><p>he knows what he's doing to the raven (he always does, really).</p><p>he turns to acting innocent (another word for teasing his boyfriend, in armin's dictionary).</p><p>"oh? i don't think you heard me then. okay! i'll just say it until you do. i love you. <i>i love you.</i> <i>i</i> love you. i <i>love</i> you. i love <i>you!</i> levi, i love you i love you i love you i love you i love- <i>ah!</i>"</p><p>the tall blonde underneath him now - golden hair fanned out on the pillow still looking looking like a halo although the shorter length, cheeky smile on his lips, eyes scrunched up from the wide smile, sweet giggles still pouring out of his lips - is a brat, levi decides.</p><p><i>his</i> brat.</p><p>the narrowing of his icy gray eyes is the only warning the younger has before he showers his cute face with dozens of kisses.</p><p>"teasing. me. with. that. silence. even. if. you're. gonna. say. it. back. huh?!"</p><p>each word is marked by a kiss that tickles armin.</p><p>"i was gonna say it first but then you did~!"</p><p>he slows his onslaught of kisses before moving his nose behind armin's ear in a sniff kiss and lifting himself up on his forearms and knees, lips hovering over the other's as he calms down.</p><p>ocean blue lock onto icy gray for a few seconds.</p><p>"i love you."</p><p>honey voice.</p><p>it brings a soft smile to levi's lips.</p><p>"i love you."</p><p>armin's own smile widens the smallest bit before their lips meet.</p><p>in the cold november third, heat runs through armin's heart to even the tips of his fingers.</p><p>he's never felt warmer with the futon on the floor beside his bed.</p><p>well, who needs a futon when he's got levi's touches, hugs, kisses, and 'i love you's' to keep him warm, right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>no angst too bc i can't hurt rivarmin when its christmas, aka levi's bday too! happy birthday, hero!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>